The last 1,000 words
by scootsie
Summary: Just like the title says! Its the last 1,000 words in the seventh book, written for a mugglenet.com contest...


WARNING: This entire post contains spoilers!! if you didnt read up to the fifth book yet do not read any further! unless you want stuff given away...then its alright! hehe

Mugglenet.com had a contest to write the last 1,000 words of the seventh book and this is what I entered. It didn't win and I don't know why!? hehe The people that did win wrote really weird entries and I guess they judged more on originality or oddness than it actually having some credibility...ok well ill stop bashing them because mine is prolly no better...well Ill let you decide...Hope you enjoy! Please review!! Thanks!

As Harry approached the doors to the Great Hall he stopped for a moment. How would he be able to have his last meal at Hogwarts without Albus Dumbledore being there? "It will be alright Harry. Its all over you don't have to worry anymore." Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"I just don't know how I can go in there knowing I was the reason he died." Harry pulled out the hug and walked a few steps away so that his back was to Ginny.

"When will you believe it was not your fault? Professor Dumbledore knew exactly what he was doing. He knew he would lose his life to save yours." Harry turned toward Ginny.

"I just wish I could have saved him in return. It shouldn't have happened that way. I should have been able to destroy Voldemort without killing others." Harry looked to the ground.

"But things don't work out that way. For every victory there must be sacrifice you know that .Dumbledore would have wanted you to move on and live the life you deserve to have. That includes going through those doors and eating one last feast at Hogwarts. They're all waiting." She looked at him with questioning eyes urging him to say something. He sighed and smiled.

"You always have to be right, huh? Well then lets not keep them any longer."

When Harry entered the Great Hall hand in hand with Ginny everything went silent. All the students knew that Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, but they had not been informed of the details. Harry bowed his head attempting not to make any eye contact while he and Ginny took their seats next to Ron. Ron patted Harry on the back and went back to eating. Harry followed suit and started on his last supper at Hogwarts.

As the night progressed the students in the Great Hall became restless. Though Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knew, the other students were unaware of the tragedy that caused the Headmasters chair to remain empty. At the exact moment that Harry finished his meal, Professor McGonagal rose from her chair tapping her glass as she went. Everyone fell silent and looked towards her.

"As another year comes to a close, we are all left with a little sadness for the present and hope for the future. I know by now you are all wondering about the location of our Headmaster. It is my sad duty to inform you that he has left our world." The professor lowered her head and lifted it slowly with water filling her eyes and continued, "Albus Dumbledore was killed one week ago by Lord Voldemort. It is unbelievable to all who knew Albus to think that this has actually happened, but in a moment of weakness he was defeated." The students stared mouths open at Professor McGonagal. Some had already started to cry. Harry stared at his empty plate, knowing what was coming next. "This weakness I speak of is none other than love, love for all wizards, love for all humans, love for Harry Potter." All eyes in the Great Hall moved to the top of Harry's bowed head. "I cannot tell you the exact events that happened one week ago mostly because I do not know all the facts. What I do know is that Dumbledore died to save Harry' life. Dumbledore died to save all our lives. A prophecy was made seventeen years ago stating, among other things, that neither Harry nor Lord Voldemort could live while the other survived; and as strong as Harry Potter has proved himself to be, without Dumbledores death I am sure that Lord Voldemort would have become unstoppable." Harry shook his head, acknowledging that it was indeed the truth. "I tell you this not to lessen the effort done by Harry to destroy Voldemort but to let everyone know that Albus Dumbledore did not die needlessly and also so that no one can blame anyone for his passing for Albus knew he would not survive. So in tribute to Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter along with all others who fought against Lord Voldemort let us raise our glasses and join together with one of the Headmasters favorite yearly rituals, the school song." Every glass in the Great Hall was raised into the air and everyone's voice rang out with their own sad version of the Hogwarts theme song.

The train ride home was nothing out of the ordinary. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and the occasional guest talked and laughed just like normal teenagers, with, of course, the occasional game of wizards chess mixed in. When the train finally came to a stop at Platform 9¾ Harry retrieved his luggage and made his way through the wall into King's Cross Station. Remus Lupin and the entire Weasley family were waiting for them. Everyone hugged hellos and then goodbyes. And at what should have been a sad time for Harry was probably one of the most happy times. He knew that even though they were all going their separate ways his friends would only be an owl away.

"Ready to go home?" Lupin asked Harry.

"I don't think I've ever been more ready in my life." They both smiled and waved to everyone as they apparated from the train station to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"When does Auror training start for you again?"

"The end of August. Do you really think I'll be as good an Auror as everyone thinks I can be?" Harry asked nervously.

"Harry, you will be the best Auror that ever lived."

"Where is the poof in that?" Harry looked at Lupin unsure that there was any proof at all.

"Every single second of your life so far is proof of that Harry; and if you ever doubt that this is your destiny, remember the mark Lord Voldemort gave you sixteen years ago, remember your scar."


End file.
